


Cupid (Armin x Reader)

by lyrasprinkles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Minor Bertolt Hoover/Annie Leonhart - Freeform, Minor Jean Kirstein/Moe Titan, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrasprinkles/pseuds/lyrasprinkles
Summary: Armin helps you play matchmaker across school, while trying his best to ask you out.





	

“Jean!”  
  
“What is it, Eren?”  
  
“Run.”  
  
“Huh? Why?”  
  
“She’s coming.”  
  
You walked over by the drinking fountain, where you’d just seen the two boys standing. But there was no one to be seen.  
  
“Huh?” you murmured to yourself. “Could’ve sworn I saw them here…”  
  
You were [y/n] [l/n], Attack Junior High’s self-proclaimed matchmaker. Since school had started last September, you had been trying (and failing) to get as many of your classmates together as possible. Not that they appreciated it, since most of your plans (okay, all) had backfired. As a result, the single students in your class had begun to avoid you like the plague. It wasn’t your fault – you just liked seeing people happy. Since then, you went underground, trying to come up with a master plan that had a 0% chance of failure. And you planned to execute it now.  
  
The Winter Dance was in three weeks and you were determined to make sure everyone in your class attended – with a date. Everything was ready. Your best friend Mina was head of the Activities Club, and you had convinced her to lower ticket prices this time, so that people wouldn’t have an excuse to skip the dance. You had your data researched and ready. There was just one thing left to do.  
  
You spotted a boy walking towards the library, a book in his arm. He had blond hair and bright blue eyes, and a futon was wrapped around his head. You smiled to yourself. You had a crush on Armin Arlert for a long time, but never thought of telling him about it because you didn’t think he liked you back. Armin was one of the few people who didn’t avoid you. You ran up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Armin jumped in shock, his book falling to the ground. “Oh. [y/n]. It’s just you.” He looked relieved.  
  
“Hey,” you smiled. “Going to library?”  
  
“Yeah,” Armin continued walking, with you following him. “I just wanted to return this book before the library closed.”  
  
“Cool.” You two continued walking in silence. Armin shot you looks now and then, obviously wondering why you were following him. You just kept smiling as he returned the book and walked out.  
  
“So,” you said finally. “I kinda wanted your help with something…”  
  


* * *

“This is crazy,” muttered Armin, shaking his head.  
  
“I know!” you whispered, rubbing your hands in glee. “Isn’t it awesome?”  
  
“Not really.” Armin brushed his hand over his nose, then sneezed loudly.  
  
You and Armin were crouched behind a bush outside school. He had agreed to help you out with your plan and as per the plan you two were waiting to ambush Eren and Mikasa on their way home.  
  
“Shhh!” you hissed angrily. Suddenly your targets appeared around the corner.  
  
“-Don’t know where he is,” Eren was saying. “Haven’t seen him since the bell rang.”  
  
Mikasa nodded. “I thought he would be walking home with us.”  
  
You poked Armin in the side. “That’s our cue.” you whispered. Together, the two of you jumped out of the bushes.  
  
“Hey!” you greeted Eren and Mikasa, who stood there, stunned. “What a coincidence to meet you two here too!”  
  
“Um,” Eren blinked. “Hi, [y/n]. Armin. We were just talking about you.”  
  
“That’s nice,” you said happily, putting your arm around Eren’s shoulders. “Anyway, Jaeger boy, I was wondering, do you have any plans for the dance? You know, the Winter Dance?”  
  
“Uh, no,” Eren looked scared. “And if you’re asking me, the answer is-“  
  
“Cool,” you cut him off. “So I was wondering, when were you planning on asking my friend Mikasa out to the dance?”  
  
Eren snorted. “Um, never?” He rolled his eyes. “I don’t even like-“  
  
Before he could finish speaking, Mikasa clapped her hand over his mouth. “Yes,” she said in a monotone. “Yes, Eren, I would love to go to the dance with you.”  
  
“But-“ Eren tried to interrupt her, only to receive a blow on his head.  
  
“We should probably buy the tickets tomorrow,” Mikasa hoisted Eren over her shoulder. “Thank you, [y/n] and Armin. Eren, your mother had given you some money for that…”  
  
You watched the two walk away, then raised your arm to high-five Armin. “Alright!” you yelled enthusiastically, as Armin slapped your hand weakly. “We did it! Step One, complete!”  
  
Armin shook his head. He couldn’t believe he just helped set both his best friends up together. “But- they don’t even- they’re- never mind.” He sighed in defeat.  
  
“That was awesome,” you said happily. “Let’s do Step Two tomorrow, before class. Thanks for your help, Armin.”  
  
“Uh, yeah, about that,” Armin scratched his head as you two walked home together. “Are you seriously planning to get everyone in our class together?”  
  
“Yeah,” you nodded with determination. “And this time, I won’t fail.”  
  
“And,” he piped up. “What about me? Are you gonna set me up with someone too?”  
  
“Sure,” you lied. The truth was, you had someone in mind for everyone except Armin. You simply couldn’t bring yourself to find him a date. But you’d worry about that later.  
  
“Oh.” Armin sounded surprised. “Okay, then.”  
  
The two of you walked home in awkward silence.  
  


* * *

“Time for Phase Two,” you whispered, as you and Armin walked towards Reiner, who was talking to Bertolt. Eren and Mikasa watched curiously.  
  
“Good morning, Reiner,” you said cheerfully. “Good morning, Bertolt.” The duo greeted you and Armin.  
  
“So, Reiner,” you announced confidently. “I hear you have a huge crush on Krista. Is that right?”  
  
“What?” Reiner turned scarlet. “Who told you that?” He turned to Bertolt. “Bert, how could you?”  
  
“Bertolt didn’t say anything,” you replied. “I just did my research, that’s all. My question is, how come you haven’t asked her to the dance yet?”  
  
Reiner hung his head, looking ashamed. “I feel embarrassed.”  
  
“Oh, how adorable!” You threw your head back and laughed. “Well, fear not, my sweet prince, ‘cause I, [y/n] [l/n] will help you ask out your princess! Now, onward we march to Krista Lenz!”  
  
But before you could take a single step forward, someone hit you hard on the side of your head. You collapsed on the floor, groaning.  
  
“Serves you right,” said Ymir smugly. She blew dust off her knuckles. “Nobody’s asking my precious Krista out but me.”  
  
Armin facepalmed.

* * *

“Ow,” you winced as Armin helped you up. “That hurts.”  
  
Armin sighed. “I tried to tell you, [y/n].”  
  
“Whatever.” You were in a very bad mood since your plan had failed.  
  
“So, who’s next?” said Armin hastily. “Is it me? ‘Cause I was wondering, if you didn’t have anyone in mind-“  
  
“No, no,” you replied, looking around for your notes. “I’m definitely going to find you a date. Be patient.”  
  
“Oh. Okay,” Armin frowned, but didn’t say anything else.  
  
The two off you took your seats in class.  
  
Mr. Shadis showed up in class shortly after that and began taking roll. Your mind was drifting away, thinking of the next pair on your list. Your eyes drifted slowly to your left.  
  
Annie sat beside you in class. She was gazing out of the window, her chin resting in one hand.  
  
You stuck your tongue out as an idea struck you. You quickly tore off a piece of paper.  
  
Hey Annie, you scribbled. Is it true that you’re friends with that Kawaii Titan?  
  
You lightly tossed the paper on her desk. She raised her eyebrows at the note, then at you.  
  
Within seconds, you had a reply.  
  
Yes. Why?  
  
You quickly scribbled away. I may need your help setting her up with Jean. You know. For the dance.  
  
You watched her eyes lightly flick over to his direction.  
  
Fine. In return, you’re not going to set me up with anyone.  
  
You gasped loudly, causing multiple heads to turn in your direction. Before you could formulate a reply, another note was passed in your direction.  
  
In case you forgot, I have a boyfriend now.  
  
You sighed in relief. Of course. Annie was dating Bertolt now. He had asked her out during the summer festival.  
  
You quickly began writing away, before a loud voice interrupted you. “[l/n]! Go stand outside the class!”

* * *

“What?” screamed Jean. “You want me to go to the dance with her?”  
  
You, Jean, Annie and Armin were standing near the fountain during break.  
  
“Aw, come on Jean!” You dug your elbow in his stomach. “She’s adorable! And she really likes you!”  
  
“No and no,” said Jean firmly, shaking his head. “I am NOT going to the dance with that- that- that giant woman!”  
  
“She’s very sweet,” said Annie quietly. “And she’d really like to go with you.”  
  
“Well, I don’t want to go with her!” retorted Jean. “Besides,” He smoothed his hair. “There are plenty of other girls who’d like to go with me.”  
  
The three of you exchanged glances.  
  
“Um, hate to say this Jean, but according to [y/n]’s research none of the other girls want to go with you,” said Armin nervously. “Besides the, um, Kawaii Titan.”  
  
“Nonsense,” Jean snorted. “You know how popular I am with the ladies. In fact, I’m going to ask Mikasa to the dance right now.”  
  
“Um,” Armin looked pained. “Mikasa’s going with Eren.”  
  
“What?” Jean was shocked. “But- they don’t even- they’re-”  
  
“My reaction exactly.” Armin sighed.  
  
Sasha appeared suddenly and pounced on Jean from behind. “Don’t worry, Jean! Daikon and Curry Bread would love to go to the dance with you!” She waved a white radish and a packet of curry bread in his face.  
  
Jean turned to Annie, sweating profusely. “What time should I pick her up?”  
  
You smirked.  
  


* * *

You happily ran to the Scouts’ room after school, Armin behind you.  
  
“Slow down, [y/n],” Armin was panting. “Don’t…run…so…fast…”  
  
You ignored him and skipped on ahead. You pushed open the door, grinning.  
  
“Levi!” you called. “Hey, Levi! Guess what? Guess who you’re going to the Winter Dance with! It’s-“  
  
Before you could finish, Levi slapped you in the face with a broom. You slid to the floor, directly into the tired Armin’s arms.  
  
“No.” said Levi flatly.

* * *

A week later, you and Armin sat together during break and pored over you notes.  
  
“It looks like the plan worked!” you announced. “Almost everyone has dates to the dance. We did quite well, I’d say. Don’t you think so?”  
  
Armin, who had been staring into space, blinked. “Uh, sure.” He picked up a bunch of papers and scanned through them.  
  
“Eren and Mikasa are going together,” you declared. “So are Krista and Ymir, even though I had planned on Reiner asking Krista. But anyway. Franz and Hannah will be going together, of course. And Mina told me Mylius asked her this morning. And Annie-“  
  
“Hey, [y/n]?” said Armin softly. He was pointing at your notes.  
  
You bit your lip. Armin was pointing at his own name. Unlike everyone else’s name, there was a blank spot next to his.  
  
“You were never planning on finding me a date, where you?” He gave you a wistful smile.  
  
You remained quiet, not knowing what else to say. There was an awkward silence.  
  
“Is it because you think I’m not good-looking enough, or something?” he pressed on.  
  
“What?” You were horrified. “No, Armin, it’s not like that! Look I kind of like you, alright? There! I said it! I didn’t want to set you up with anyone ‘cause it hurt too much!” You bit your tongue in regret after you realized what you just said.  
  
“Oh man!” you wailed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that! Well, not the part about liking you. ‘Cause I meant that. I’ve had a crush on you since like forever. Wait, no, forget I just said that. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I can’t believe I’m saying this. And I can’t believe you’re just sitting there, letting me say all this! God. I must sound like an idiot…”  
  
Armin listened quietly as you rambled on.  
  
“Aren’t you going to stop me?” you cried.  
  
Armin smiled. “Why would I? It sounds like you’ve been keeping this in for a long time.”  
  
“I have!” You clung to him dramatically. “Oh, I’m so sorry, Armin. You probably think I’m a terrible person.”  
  
“On the contrary,” He was still smiling. “I think you’re amazing. Besides, I’m not the only person in our class you haven’t paired up with anyone, am I? So, [y/n], want to go the dance together?”  
  
Your eyes widened in shock. “You want to go to the dance with me?”  
  
Armin faced the ground shyly. “Yeah. That’s exactly what I’ve been trying to ask you all week. You don’t know it yet, but I kind of like you too.”  
  
The two of you hugged next to the fountain for the longest time.


End file.
